black blooded demon
by shadowjess
Summary: this story is about my naruto character shadow, when she was a child. this story was originaly for my gscs original writing. DO NOT! take it or use to for your own needs


Death. Death is something that most humans are afraid of, but not I as I stand in front of the gate, I am not afraid.

Fourteen years ago, in the moonlight shine in a dark abandoned village, a scream and a cry is heard. Blood. It is what we are made from it is what makes us live, but I'm not like others born from blood from the body of a mother to the heart of a child.

As the large clock in the room chimes to the midnight tune, a small cry is heard. Demon. Born from black blood, sentenced to death from birth hated and feared by all. In the shadows, in the corner of an illuminated room, darkness was around three shadowed figures. Two tall one small. As the seconds past one of the tall, with a painful cry and scream that could shatter the heart of a grown man, fell. Fell in to the blackness of death, never to open her young eyes again.

A girl breathing, struggling is what is heard from a dark forest with trees that stand as tall as par ants looking down on a child. The deep breathing and panting from a child with hair that shines silver in the moonlight. Eyes that show sorrow, fright and pain as soft blue crystals form as the slide down her soft cheek. A dress as pure a white that had been splattered in blood from the one she cared for most.

Shadow was her name. A Dark name for a sweet, confused, lost young girl with a hidden secret; on the mission to find out who she is and where she belongs.

'Where am I?' said a soft low voice sound as the words creped out of the small lips. She looked around, wondering where she was, lost in the darkness. Lost in life. Running though the swap of trees she heard a noise of crying, not crying of sorrow and sadness...the cry for blood.

She ran faster. Faster away from the noise. The noise which killed him. Which killed her brother.

'..Damn' she mutters as she reaches a dead end and is quickly surrounded by rocks that to the mere eye looked like rock, but to her, grave stones of her family.' no... .'Quickly she turns around, hoping to make a quick leave, but is stopped_....what!?!_ Shadow thinks as she starts to panic. As she looks down her now red dress she notices something had caught her foot.

A hand. She started to panic more; she could feel the pain running to her brain so much it felt like it would shut down due to too much pressure. Suddenly a flash of light above her blinding the monsters that followed her. Shadow looked up at the bright light and saw a chance to run as they were blinded.

'HEY...where she go?' one of the monsters shouted as the light went off. The chase was on again. Out of the forest walked out a tired child, knees shaking scared-scared to be alone.

From nowhere, appeared a light of warmth and love. Shadow's eyes lit up. Sparkled in the moonlight as her soft purple eyes showed happiness. Towards the light she ran.

In the light of a candle lit room three figures lay cold on the hardwood floor. Two women one man. Two old one young. In the time of life, born from black blood was a sin, a crime as you would say. On that night when shadow was born, he and her mother, black blooded demons, were sentenced to death. From a thousand kunai sent to the heart, sent from hell.

'nii-san' the young girls whispered as her hair fell over her crystal like eyes, crying the same memories of the one she lost.

As she stumbled closer to the shining star, she heard the sweet song of happiness fly though her ears, soft like her brother's voice, strong fearless and bold.

But the sound was soon put to a stop. Without warning, the howling screams of death soon returned and filled the sky as she saw the outline of some think big.

A loud roar, the glowing red eyes. The staring way, zigzags paten on its body and head. Ten images hanged above it moving and destroying the houses, which has been decorated with red streamers and lateens which shone bright in the dark. Her eyes opened in shock, her breathing started to go out of control. The images of her brother's death ran through her mind. The eyes moved to her. For a few seconds she looked eye to eye with the beast as the whispered a single name '...tuki...'. 'Tuki' started to slowly walk towards shadow, glaring and growling with every step.

A flash of light...and she was gone. All that is left is a little girl, not more then four, lying on the cold grass as it sways side to side in the early morning breeze. Not moving, hardly breathing, her white dress covered in blood and mud, and a symbol imbedded in her head. _What...W...Where_ she thought as she fell into a deep sleep as the mark on her head glowed evilly.


End file.
